Worn Paper
Worn Paper or Old Paper is a document White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details the story of Music Room's strange phenomenon. In Korean ver, the original and remake document are a same text. ( Only subtitle added in the remake ) Location In the original ver, It is found in Counselor's Office, A on the 1st floor of Main Building, Section 2. In the Remake ver, It is found in Boy's Bathroom on the 1st floor of Main Building, Section 2. Transcript 2001 English= Old Paper |-|Korean= 낡은 종이 음악실에는 여러 유형의 유령이 출몰하고 있다. 우선 학생들이 가장 많이 목격한 유령은 피아노 유령이다. 어둑어둑한 밤이나 비 오는 밤에 어김없이 나타나는 이 유령은 홀로 피아노를 치고 있다고 한다. 또 다른 유령은 음악부속실의 오디오가 저절로 켜지는 것이다. 전에는 음악실에 비치되어 있었으나 괴현상을 일으켜 부속실로 자리를 옮겨 놓았다. 대부분 의 사람들은 이런 현상의 원인으로 작년에 자살한 음악교사를 생각하고 있다. 2015 English= Worn Paper Ghost in the Music Room Many Kinds of ghosts have been appearing in the Music Room. The most common one seen is the piano ghost. Apparently this ghost appears when it's dark and rainy, and plays the piano alone. Another ghost sighting states that the stereo in the Music Supplies room turns it self on. It used to be in the Music Room, but had to be moved to the supplies room when odd events began to happen. Most people believe it's caused by the music teacher who killed himself last year. |-|Korean= 낡은 종이 음악실에 출몰하는 유령 음악실에는 여러 유형의 유령이 출몰하고 있다. 우선 학생들이 가장 많이 목격한 유령은 피아노 유령이다. 어둑어둑한 밤이나 비 오는 밤에 어김없이 나타난다는 이 유령은 홀로 피아노를 치고 있다고 한다. 또 다른 유형은 음악부속실의 오디오가 저절로 켜지는 것이다. 전에는 음악실에 비치되어 있었으나 괴현상을 일으켜 부속실로 자리를 옮겨놓았다. 대부분의 사람들은 이런 현상의 원인으로 작년에 자살한 음악교사를 생각하고 있다. |-|Français= Papier usé Fantôme dans la Salle de Musique. Plusieurs sortes de fantômes sont apparus dans la Salle de Musique. Le plus commun qu'on ait vu est le fantôme du piano. Apparemment ce fantôme apparaît quand il fait sombre et pluvieux et fait jouer le piano seul. Un autre fantôme qui peut être observé dans la salle des fournitures de musique, fait jouer le stéréo seul. Auparavant, il se trouvait dans la salle de musique, mais il a dû être déplacé dans la salle des fournitures lorsque des événements étranges ont commencé à se produire. Plusieurs personnes pensent que c'est causé par le professeur de musique qui s'est suicidé l'année dernière. |-|Portuguese= Papel Velho Fantasma na Sala de Música Vários tipos de fantasmas têm aparecido na Sala de Música. O mais comum visto é o fantasma do piano. Aparentemente esse fantasma aparece quando está escuro e chuvoso, e toca piano sozinho. Um indivíduo que avistou um fantasma relata que o estéreo na Sala de Equipamentos Musicais se liga sozinho. Ele costumava ficar na Sala de Música, mas teve de ser movido à sala de equipamentos quando eventos estrahos começaram a acontecer. Muitas pessoas acreditam que isso é causado pela professora de música que se matou no ano passado. Further Notes *This file has a type in the Unnamed translation patch for the 2001 version of the game; where Ji-won is referred to as a "female" all the time as opposed to the actual gender; male. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image (Original) I story.jpg|This is an example image (Remake) Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents